russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail
Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail is a 2019 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Paco Sta. Maria and Rory Quintos, starring Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as Lupe, a young girl who transformed into a seamaid as she discovers under the sea in the organic ocean in an underwater land. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on April 29, 2019, replacing ''Rapunzel''. It is the fourth mermaid fantaserye of IBC after the first ever phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Syrena and ''Merlyna''. Overview The fantaserye continues to dominate in primetime that will surely captivate the mermaids and beautiful sea creatures in a splash of the deep blue sea by discovering the gorgeous underwater fantasy in a mermaid tale. A tradition of the fantaserye genre as IBC, which is celebrating its 60 years of entertainment, is proud to present another mermaid fantaserye in the same league of Janella in Wonderland, Syrena and ''Merlyna''. Lupe: A Seamaid's Tale, topbilled by the Drama Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role as a seamaid. Lupe is a girl from the island who learns a magical secret: she's a seamaid! As the magical seamaid princess, Lupe learned her dolphin friend Zumba whose set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceantica. With help from her mermaid friends, Lupe saves the infinite underwater kingdom. Plot Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sofia Andres' as Lupe Estrella / Princess Lupe (mermaid/human) - She's a girl who's half human and half mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceantica and has blue and pink tail. She is a college student who loves a good dad and a strong princess of underwater kingdom. She is a girl from Malibu and a half mermaid princess of Oceantica. Merliyna was born to Queen Elseda. She is the daughter of Randy and also niece of Neldida. *[[Wowie de Guzman|'Wowie de Guzman']] as Randy Estrella (human) - Lupe's father. *'Diego Loyzaga' as Raffy Calderon (human) - Lupe's love interest. *[[Princess Ryan|'Princess Ryan']] as Elseda Estrella / Queen Elseda (mermaid/human) - Merlyna's mother, a mermaid with a blue and green tail. She's the Queen of Oceantica. *[[Kendra Kramer|'Kendra Kramer']] as the voice of Zumba (sea creatures) -, a pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Lupe. *Hans Mortel as the voice of Krab King (sea creatures) - A small red Jamaican crab who acts for Janella's mother Elseda. *'Juan Miguel Tamayo' as the voice of Sloutty (sea creatures) - a helpful sea lion who is friends with Merlyna. He belongs to Xyriel and Joanne. 'Supporting Cast' *'Jay Manalo' as Santi "Sumbremo" Villanueva *'Aiko Melendez' as Janice Sugala *'Sheryl Cruz' as Ida Calderon *'Joem Bascon' as Freddie Napoles *'Julian Estrada' as Wilson Gualvez *'Mikee Lee' as Johan Katigbak *'Willie Nepomuceno' as Robert Manalo *'Jacob Benedicto' as Bastillo *'Phoebe Walker' as Linda *'Krishna Johnson' as Cathlene *'Imee Hart' as Diane *'John Wayne Sace' as Gabriel *'Martin Escudero' as Miguel *'Chanel Morales' as Sumera Vela *'Marvelous Alejo' as Willina Vela *'Malak So Shdifat' as Spring Vela *'J.C. Bonnin' as Ray Yllana *'Paula Peralejo' as Elissa *'Raine Salamante' as Reyna Calderon *'Prince Villanueva' as Edward Ventura *'Dante Rivero' as Toto Raymundo *'Toby Alejar' as Gardo Calderon *'Lui Manansala' as Pena Calderon 'Extended Cast' *'Rita Magdalena' as Melisse Romualdez *'Miguel Faustmann' as Jonathan Escudero *'Lara Fabregas' as Melda Melendez *'Vivo Ouano' as Jorel Estrada *'Helga Krapf' as Rebecca Sta. Ana *'Justin Cuyugan' as Albert Manzano *'Marx Topacio' as Randolf Rivas *'Frances Ignacio' as Beautina Flores *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Joanne Ocampo *'Benjo Leoncio' as Benj Gorriceta *'Gerard Pizzaras' as Anton Fernando *'Cholo Barretto' as Cogie Coleta *'Murielle Tanchanco' as Villa Imperial *'Errol Abalayan' as Dale Uytingco *'Nel Gomez' as Nelson Morales 'Guest Cast' *'Sabrina Man' as Miichelle Umali *'Arthur Solinap' as Grdao Romualdez *'Nathan Lopez' as Jules Felix *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as Rolan Sena *'Jojo Riguerra' as Sandro Herrera *'Mico Palanca' as Gabriel Ocampo 'Special Participation' *'Zara Julianna Richards' as young Maria Forteza Gonzalez *'Juan Miguel Tamayo' as young Raffy Calderon Episodes Production The directors of the series are Richard Arellano and television and film director Rory Quintos who wrote for the 2017 fantaserye La Luna Sangre on ABS-CBN. Vampire Slayer marks the return of the Sofiego love team (consisting of Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) to primetime television after starting in the 2016 series Syrena and the 2018 weekly series BFF before working with Vampire Slayer. The two appeared in two films in 2018, such as Mama's Girl and My Love is Here. The two trained in Pekiti and Wushu martial arts as part of the television series project. Marketing Vampire Slayer was revealed during the network's trade launch on November 27, 2018. After releasing another teaser trailer on late December 2018, the soap opera premiered on January 21, 2019. Soundtrack *''If I Should Love Again'' (composer: Barry Manilow) - Ariel Rivera References See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series